An Illusion Unmasked
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Vanessa Warfield had successfully captured Gloria Baker and taken her hostage in an unknown location. However, her intentions might or might not be what one would expect...


_**An Illusion Unmasked**_

A _MASK_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

All she could see was pitch darkness, all she could hear was droning silence, and all she could feel was fading numbness. Even when she was finally regaining consciousness, she couldn't call for help due to her mouth taped shut, and her arms wouldn't budge as if they were gagged to a strong pole of sorts. Just then, her ears caught the faint sound of clomping footsteps, echoing in the far-off distant, inching closer and closer. This was enough to send a chilling surge up the distressed girl's spine. Finally, the sound ceased the moment it went right in front of her.

Slim tender fingers dug deep into the tape and took it clean off, causing the hostage to flinch and finally breathe in and out. The same hand also slipped under the blindfold and lifted it off her head. Squinting, the captive's eyes slowly adjusted to the blurry sight, until she clearly see the person before her; a tall feminine figure looming over her, donned in a tight navy blue suit and a black belt that barely hung off her hips at an angle, with a big mullet of hair of a deep fiery red and a thick black streak.

"About time we finally met eye to eye," the slightly older woman spoke in a deep, husky tone.

"Vanessa Warfield!" the younger woman recognised the face and voice.

"In the flesh, Ms. Gloria Baker," the redhead, identified as Vanessa Warfield, nodded.

"How did you manage to capture me?" the brunette, identified as Gloria Baker, asked.

"Well let's just say you were sticking your nose, or rather your bonnet, where it doesn't belong," Vanessa explained. "But it did give me an opportunity to catch you and knock you out before you'd dare call your fellow MASK heroes."

"So I'm guessing you want to interrogate me for some top-secret information or the the location of some hidden ancient treasure or something like that?" Gloria huffed with a cocked brow.

"Oh please," Vanessa scoffed. "To be honest, I'm been really tired of Miles and his big ego bossing me around while throwing his typical dramatic tirades, Sly Rax dazing off while I get the short end of the stick; and don't even get me started on Cliff Dagger, almost always breaking and tripping over the smallest things. It's quite sad and pathetic the more I think about it. Besides I don't want to know what your so-called friends do in their spare time, nor do I even care either."

"Then what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you to join me."

Gloria gasped and her eyes widened at the sudden revelation.

"You see, you and I have quite a lot in common," Vanessa grinned, circling around like a vulture. "More than you'd like to admit."

"You gotta be kidding," Gloria defied. "Why would I ever join V.E.N.O.M.?"

"Did I even mention V.E.N.O.M.?" Vanessa retorted. "I mean we could form a new and better organisation, just you and me. Don't you ever feel alone? Like no one dare listens to you? Like you're the only girl in a boy's club?"

Gloria stammered before realising what Vanessa said might actually be right.

"You know, I found myself impressed by you and your skills for some time," Vanessa complimented. "I dare even say, attracted to you."

"You serious?"

"I don't even need to tell you if I am or not,"

Vanessa decreased her distant and inched closer towards her prey, with her left hand grabbing onto the pole, and the fingers of her right tip toeing up and across the younger yet equally feminine figure until it reached the bare collar bone and around her neck and both knew that any attempt at resisting this strange seduction would prove to be an inevitable futility. As soon as their lips touched, temptation won.

Her touches were unbelievably and undeniably gentle, her kisses soft and fleeting, and Gloria had to think hard to remember just who she was dealing with, because really, this didn't feel like the woman who spent most of her time committing crimes and bringing harm to the world. Vanessa's tongue slithered its way into Gloria's mouth.

The elder woman's red-gloved hands walked down the younger woman's torso until she reached the rim of her trousers, unbuttoned and pulled down her zipper.

Realising what the sly Vanessa was going to do to her, Gloria thrashed and struggled. She knew this was wrong, constantly telling and retelling herself that. However, she couldn't suppress the gasp that passed her open lips as soon as the dominatrix's red right hand slipped through. Delicate fingers snaking slow, soft and sure inside her, coaxing her closer to the edge, as Vanessa unleashed her tongue to sample a taste of Gloria's neck before sucking and biting at the skin. The young brunette inhaled sharply, desperate to resist the urge, pain and torment as the redhead left a trail of marks across the neck and chin until she soon caught her lips once more just in time to silence the sharp groans that threatened to erupt.

After what felt like minutes of teasing and torture, Vanessa's red right hand finally penetrated the centre. Upon contact, another more louder gasp of shock escaped Gloria's mouth and a sudden wave of ecstasy surged through her body. The icy cold leather began to rub in and out, creating a slow burning friction.

Gloria squeezed her eyes shut, and arched her chest, as if her lungs being crushed by an unknown force. She soon came to accept the fact that only Vanessa can make her feel this way. Dirty and heavenly at the same time. Like she had committed the perfect crime and gotten away with it. Trembling and breathless, like she was pumping straight adrenaline through her veins.

"Oh yes, sweet Gloria, you know you like this," Vanessa whispered in Gloria's ear. "You know you want this, you want to come..."

Gloria herself wanted to deny it, but a deep dark part of her wanted to admit it. She bit her lip so hard it almost left a bleeding mark. Vanessa's wild hand kept going and going to the point of driving her prey to deep agony. The pressure turned to pleasure. The sensation grew higher, her cries grew louder and she wanted to come back down, then finally, she came.

Vanessa eventually slowed down, yet she didn't stop touching her there, and she dared not to. She slowly brought Gloria back down from her high with light kisses to her forehead and temples, fingers still gently stroking damp, overheated flesh. When the still trembling Gloria finally managed to coax her eyes open again, she found Vanessa still looming over her, their noses almost touching, and she was looking down and back at her with shining dark eyes. Neither of them spoke another word, nor did either feel the need to, for the actions spoke the loudest.

The redhead pulled back her leather-gloved hand to see it coated in a clear greasy substance. She sucked at the fingers one by one, the sweetest she had ever tasted of anything, rather fitting. Slowly, Gloria etched herself back up onto her feet, leaning up to be captured by Vanessa's lips in a passionate kiss that left both women breathless. Eventually, when Gloria began to move in front of her, shivering and shuddering, supported by the pole she was still tied to as she struggled to hold on just a little longer.

_The Shark was caught under the mercy of the Manta..._

* * *

_The End...?_


End file.
